KSBD 1:17
|prev = KSBD 1:16 |next = Chapter 2 }} KSBD 1:17 is the seventeenth offering of the first chapter of Kill Six Billion Demons and the eighteenth offering altogether. Synopsis 82 laments the mountain of paperwork he will have to do and the escape of Omun Vash, but thanks Allison for saving him. When she does not respond, he turns around and is astounded by the key in her forehead. Bonus Material : YISUN walked with his disciple PREE ASHMA in the garden of bones and plums, which was one of YISUN’s more favored places to walk for it set the mind at unease. : PREE ASHMA, who knew the syllables of royalty and the seven intonations and could smile in the first, third, fiftieth, and twentieth ways, was very proud in her accomplishments. Thinking herself wise, she posed a question to YISUN. "Are you a giving master, oh one of ones?" : YISUN, who was in the mood for games, plucked a plum and bit into it. "I am consumed with love for myself." PREE ASHMA knew the syllables of royalty so she knew this to be a yes. Cleverly, she posed a question to YISUN, prancing with delight."Then, oh flesh of all flesh, may I (who would never ask you anything) ask you this: what is your secret name?" : YISUN smiled at this question for it was a clever one. PREE ASHMA knew that the Secret Name of God was immensely powerful and in her breast she had long nurtured to the point of gluttony a growing red hunger for dominion. : "Why it is known by all," spoke YISUN, and as they walked but two paces further they came upon a handsome red buck with ten antlers who was the ancient protector of the garden and had slain seven million of YISUN’s white children. : "O handsome son of mine," spoke YISUN gently, "do you know my secret name?" : "Of course," spoke the buck, and bowed mightily. "Tell me," implored PREE ASHMA eagerly, but the buck would not. "You know not?" said he with a tone of surprise. "It is known by all, and it is not in my nature to know how to say otherwise." : YISUN smiled in the third way at this response while PREE ASHMA’S heart roiled with discontent. YISUN reached out with a soft gesture and plucked a sparrow from the sky. "Let us ask another," said YISUN, "-my small son, do you know my secret name?" : The sparrow nodded and bowed his head, but was quiet, for he was old and the winter would come soon. "Tell me!" said PREE ASHMA, but the sparrow could not for he was weary. PREE ASHMA fumed, and in irritation struck at a plum tree, which recoiled in ash. : "Let us ask one more," said YISUN. "Oh mightiest of mighties," said PREE ASHMA, hot with frustration, "if I can not find out I will go mad! You, the most generous and merciful will deny me this small indulgence?" YISUN spoke not but reached upon the plum he held and PREE ASHMA beheld a small and humble flea there. : "Do you also know the secret name of God, you wriggling thing?" screeched PREE ASHMA. The flea bowed, and said nothing. PREE ASHMA turned scarlet with frustration. "How the world has conspired against me!" she spat, "Oh master of masters, you play a trick on me! How could you torment your daughter thus? You maker of false promises!" YISUN was disappointed in PREE ASHMA, for her face was as ugly as those of the white children in her rage. In her tantrum great gouts of fire consumed one beautiful plum tree after another, and their bows withered in ash. YISUN was saddened at the nascent ruin of the plum garden and held up the hand of YISUN in a small gesture that meant disappointment and cessation. : "Will you reveal this to me now, oh Queen of Queens?" hissed PREE ASHMA, her beautiful face contorted into furrows of intense longing. "Reveal it to me, I demand you!" The grip of dominion had reddened her flesh. : YISUN was saddened, and spoke the seven syllable secret name of royalty, which is YS ATUN VRAMA PRESH, and assumed a universal form. The blood drained instantly from PREE ASHMA’S face for she saw her gift was a suffering she was not prepared for. Before she could avert her gaze, the winds of YISUN’S body scoured her flesh with deep grooves and lashed at her pretty face, disfiguring her with shrill screams. : With mighty hands, YISUN grasped the spokes of the Universe, which is the WHEEL, and wrenched it on its side with no more force than a feather fall. PREE ASHMA then beheld the Universe from its side and in that moment understood the secret name of God and laughed at her stupidity. Her eyes flashed like drops of water in a pan and were gone instantly for she had willingly hungered after what was hers all along. Her beauty was lost and her flesh scoured, the blood pooled around her small white feet and she spoke the secret name of God aloud. : "I". : –Psalms: 10:26 Appearances * 82 * Allison (no lines) * Hansa (mentioned) * Prim (first appearance, mentioned) * YISUN * Aesma References Category:A to Z Category:Chapter One Category:Offerings